In the related art, in a printing device which performs a printing process of a viscous fluid on a board by using a screen mask, there is known a printing device which performs automatic exchanging of the screen mask. For example, PTL 1 discloses a printing device which includes a rod that protrudes downward and a slider which slides the screen mask by moving the rod to perform loading and unloading the screen mask to and from a main body frame.